Verdades Ocultas: El Pasado de Carmen Denali
by KaSsAnDrA bLoOdY lUv
Summary: Twilight / Crepúsculo es mucho más que solo la historia de los Cullen o de Bella y Edward. Es un sin fin de historias ocultas. Ven a averiguar los misterios enterrados de Carmen Denali, porque hay cosas que deberían permanecer confinadas al pasado.


**Declaración: **Los personajes presentados en la siguiente historia son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer (todo el crédito va para esta grandiosa escritora), solo los hechos desarrollados a continuación y los personajes no mencionados en ninguno de los libros me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis: **Carmen se enfrenta a la necesidad de desenterrar su pasado ¿Podrá destruir los sentimientos que la atormentan o estos la destruirán a ella? y ¿qué es eso que oculta su misterioso pasado? léanlo a continuación...

* * *

Poco o nada se sabe acerca de mi pasado, y prefiero que siga así. Quizás el único que sabe la historia completa sea mi amado Eleazar, pero inclusive con él, intento evadir el tema cuando sale a colación en alguna de nuestras charlas. Pero eso no contradice en nada al hecho de que hablar con Eleazar sea el más grande placer que la inmortalidad pudo traer consigo, en sí, que el simple hecho de estar con él sea aquello que me impulsa a seguir. Pero días como hoy, en los que el recuerdo constante de aquellas pesadillas que conformaron mi vida siglos atrás vuelve para aquejarme como un fantasma desde los más recónditos espacios de la mente, preferiría tener aquel regalo tan simple que los mortales poseen mas no atesoran en lo absoluto, la capacidad de olvidar.

Juego de manera distraída con un mechón de cabello mirando a la nieve caer a mi alrededor. Curioso, no siento el frío que se supone cada cristal blanco que cae del cielo debería traer consigo, muy por el contrario es como si este hielo invernal de formas bellas y variadas fuese inclusive más caliente que mi piel. Posiblemente lo sea, a fin de cuentas soy un vampiro. Levanto la mano y dejo que un grupo de las delicadas figuras heladas se quede posado en el medio de mi palma, nuevamente el hecho de que no se derritan capta mi atención y al mismo tiempo genera una especie de gratificación, así el primer recuerdo viene a mi mente, borroso, pero se acerca de una manera tan rápida que es inevitable escapar o tratar de volverlo a situar en el lugar en el que estaba. En este pequeño retroceso a una época que hoy me parece ajena, me observo bailando en la oscuridad nocturna de los jardines principales de la mansión que cuando era humana solía ser mi casa, la nieve caía en cantidades inmensurables y yo solo quería seguir bailando bajo esta bella escarcha con la suave sensación del césped bajo mis pies. Tenía frío, uno que no tengo hoy, y los pequeños cristales se diluían en el preciso instante en que entraban en contacto con el fuego que embargaba mi piel, recuerdo también el coraje que sentía por lo descrito con anterioridad, como deseaba algún día poder entrar en contacto con la nieve y ser de un modo u otro parte de ella. _Irónico _es la única palabra que llega a mi mente ante la mención mental de aquel deseo, _pensar que yo creía imposible ese sencillo anhelo, y que hoy sea una realidad que durará una eternidad _completo la frase en el silencio de mis pensamientos para luego tomar una innecesaria cantidad de aire, otro recuerdo viene atado a este, y a especie de cadenas una serie de deseos humanos viene a mi mente, cual remolino, arrasando la serenidad que momentos atrás tenía.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente ahuyentando cualquier imagen, o al menos lo intento. Sé que la memoria me conducirá fugazmente a aquellos recuerdos que más temo, a aquellos que aún hoy martirizan a mi corazón inerte. Pongo ambas de mis manos en un puño, inclusive la que sujetaba a los copos de nieve y siento como estos se rompen en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que las imágenes rompen la calma. Unos brazos me toman por sorpresa y suavemente me arrastran, no planeo resistirme, es Eleazar quien siempre sabe cuando llegar. Me volteo y luego recuesto mi rostro de costado sobre su pecho, perdiéndome en su abrazo, aspirando su aroma y retornando a la tranquilidad.

- Mi héroe – digo con una sonrisa ligera y serena en los labios riendo ligeramente al tiempo que casi puedo ver la misma sonrisa reflejada en los labios de mi amado. Me da un beso en la cabeza hundiendo su rostro en el ébano de mis cabellos.

- Puede el héroe preguntar en qué estaba pensando su damisela… - dice meciéndome suavemente en sus brazos.

- No es nada… olvídalo – digo con el afán de no causarle preocupación alguna. Me aparta suavemente para así poder ver mi rostro, dirijo mi mirada al suelo cubierto con la nieve blanca para así no develar todo lo que siento, no quiero perturbarlo en un momento de tranquilidad como el de ahora.

- ¿Es eso cierto mi bella damisela?– dice en tono suave al mismo tiempo que acaricia una de mis mejillas. Finalmente me encuentro con su mirada y siento la calidez en ella, de repente el frío en el corazón que creía sentir desaparece y se convierte en una tibieza que se irradia desde el interior.

- Solo estaba recordando – dije mientras el me conducía al interior de la casa. Me da un beso en la frente al escuchar la palabra recordar.

- Mmmm… ¿sabes a que me recuerdan los días como este? Quiero decir los días con nieve…– dice cerrando la puerta de vidrio mientras me aferra al mismo tiempo con el otro brazo.

- No – niego con un movimiento de cabeza - dime – digo recostando mi rostro en su hombro, al mismo tiempo percibo que cualquier atisbo de emociones negativas desaparece para no volver.

- A nuestro primer beso – me sonríe y se aproxima a mi rostro, casi puedo sentir al corazón dar un vuelco en el pecho, cosa imposible dada la definición de "muertos vivientes" pero es una sensación muy cercana a aquella. De manera irrevocable sus labios se funden con los míos en una danza suave que parece no tener fin. Lugo de unos segundos nos separamos y para mi es fácil de imaginar aquel rubor inexistente aflorar en mis pálidas mejillas.

- Siempre sabes que decir ¿verdad? – miro a sus ojos embelezada por la dulzura con la que contempla los míos. No hay respuesta por unos segundos, pero está bien, en tanto los dos estemos juntos y la eternidad sea el cuadro que enmarca nuestro futuro.

- Cuando se trata de ti Carmen, siempre buscaré decir aquello que te haga sonreír y lo sabes.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – reímos ligeramente al unísono en tono despreocupado, me siento en su regazo mientras contemplamos a la nieve desprenderse de las nubes desde el sillón principal.

- Amor – digo mientras tomo una de sus manos entrelazándola con una de las mías.

- Dime – dice llevando mi mano a sus labios para luego depositar un beso en ella.

- Creo que llegó la hora de contarle a Tanya y a Kate sobre lo que en verdad me ocurrió antes de conocerte… es lo justo, deben saber lo que fui, lo que hice…. Deben saberlo todo – digo bajando la mirada y hablando entrecortadamente, algo que no me había ocurrido desde mis días humanos.

- Eso depende de ti amor mío, pero solo si es enteramente tu voluntad y si te sientes preparada para recordar en plenitud lo ocurrido.

- Si así debe ser… que así sea, muchas veces tuve que ser sentenciada bajo el yugo de la conciencia, necesito decir aquello que recuerdo en voz alta para ver si de ese modo puedo desvanecer mis constantes tormentos.

- Pero no fue tu culpa… - siento que se pone tenso y veo como su seño se frunce ante la mención de mi tormento, levanto mi mano y rozo su mejilla…

- Lo sé, es solo que si quiero dejar lo ocurrido en el pasado debo deshacerme de los recuerdos y solo puedo hacerlo si los encaro a todos de una vez… es por eso que… - tomo aire no necesario una vez más, aparentemente no dejaré de hacerlo a lo largo del día o los días que me tome concluir la historia – que también deseo contarte aquello que jamás te conté… aquellos días en los que fui prisionera, tu bien sabes de quien…

- No es tu deber contármelo y lo sabes – dice aferrándome a el suavemente mientras me acuna en su regazo tiernamente – No quiero que nada te haga sentir mal, no quiero ver la tristeza ensombrecer a tu rostro angelical – no hay más palabras solo un beso con el que sello sus labios.

- Lo haré porque considero es lo correcto tanto para ustedes, como para mi cordura – afirmo de manera segura y calmada.

- Como lo desees – dice a una proximidad casi nula de mis labios, apoya su frente en la mía – prometo escuchar y prometo también que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que escuche afectará todo el amor que yo siento por ti…mi vida, mi Carmen.

- Lo sé… lo sé… – susurro a su oído a un volumen casi inaudible, inclusive para un vampiro, y lo vuelvo a besar repetidas veces saboreando la calma de sus besos, la dulzura de sus labios, y el amor que irradia cada centímetro de su ser.

Repentinamente Tanya y Kate hacen su ingreso a la mansión con chispas blancas impregnadas en sus cabellos.

- Ejem… disculpen la interrupción – dice Kate con una sonrisa asomando a la comisura de sus labios. A Eleazar y a mi no nos queda más que reír debido al comentario, y lo mismo hacen Tanya y Kate a su vez.

- Bueno muy aparte de la interrupción la cual como dijo Kate hace unos segundos… realmente lamentamos – dice Tanya en un tono más serio, el cual usualmente la caracteriza, pero sin dejar de lado el atisbo de informalidad y cotidianidad que tomaba como característica principal la conversación, al mismo tiempo que sonríe ligeramente como consecuencia de la risa previa – Debo informarles la pronta llegada de Garret – aun guardando la compostura - para que así podamos interrumpirlos a él y a Kate también claro está – ahora con una tonalidad jovial que nos causó gracia a todos los presentes.

- Cosa que sin lugar a dudas no dejaré de hacer querida, gracias por decírmelo – digo con una sonrisa amplia y bromista.

- Y ¿alguna novedad respecto al pueblo? – pregunta Eleazar.

- Hay una cantidad increíble de gente en el pueblo, es fácil pasar desapercibido – afirma Kate.

- Compramos algunas cosas para la casa y un par de libros sabemos que te gusta leer – dice Tanya mirándome con dulzura.

- Muchas gracias, qué haría yo sin ustedes. – digo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Te aburrirías – dice Kate riéndose, nuevamente nuestro conjunto de risas se levantan al unísono. Tras un breve silencio me acuerdo de lo que estaba hablando con Eleazar antes de la llegada de mis hermanas.

- ¿Estas bien Carmen? - pregunta Tanya, todos me observan y Eleazar teniendo el conocimiento de lo que pasa por mi mente me aferra más a él.

- Si fue algo que dije… - dice Kate preocupada.

- No querida en absoluto

- Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea que te este preocupando… - dice Tanya acercándose más a mi y poniendo una de sus manos sobre las mías con una sonrisa de comprensión que mueve la curvatura de sus labios.

- Sí y si se trata de alguien que te molesta no te preocupes… le arrancamos la cabeza de una buena vez – dice Kate asintiendo con una sonrisa que surca su rostro de oreja a oreja, como era de suponerse todos reímos de manera casi instantánea ante el comentario aunque mi risa se apaga un poco antes que la de los demás y un agobiante silencio cae como una sombra presurosa sobre el cuadro que hasta hace unos instantes había sido tan jovial y fresco.

- No te preocupes Kate querida… no es necesario arrancar la cabeza de nadie – digo sonriéndole suavemente – lo que pasa es que deseo hablarles respecto a…– tomo aire profundamente y noto la mirada de consternación en los ojos de mi amado - … a mi pasado – digo estremeciéndome levemente ante la mención y siento como lo hace Eleazar al sentir el aturdimiento que me produce el pensar en hablar de ello.

- No hay necesidad de que lo hagas – dice Tanya aún apoyando su mano sobre la mía – nosotras sabemos lo que necesitamos saber tanto de Eleazar como de ti, si es eso lo que te perturba no tienes porque mirar al pasado… - interrumpo sus palabras con un gesto de mi rostro y un movimiento leve de mano.

- Hay cosas que… necesito que sepan – digo bajando la mirada por unos segundos y luego pongo mi otra mano sobre la de Tanya – Cosas que solo podré cerrar solo si tú, Kate y Eleazar llegan a conocer – no esperaba que me entendiese la necesidad que me apremiaba, a decir verdad ni yo misma lo hago, pero se que es algo que debo hacer para llegar a esa paz plena que hace tanto anhela mi inmóvil corazón.

- Te escucharemos si es eso lo que quieres, si de verdad lo necesitas – dice Tanya con un leve movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se reincorpora y se sienta junto a Kate.

- Sabes que siempre estoy de humor para las historias – afirma Kate con una sonrisa que a decir verdad me reconforta, es esa persona capaz de traer esa ligereza requerida al momento de abordar temas tan complicados como el que iba a ser la base de la conversación que tomará lugar.

Estoy a punto de comenzar, pero antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna Eleazar gira suavemente mi rostro de manera que este de frente al suyo y me da un beso en los labios, el roce de su piel siempre a sido la dosis de valentía y fortaleza necesaria, que sabía, inclusive me permitiría enfrentar al mundo entero de ser necesario. Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos, los ojos que le dieron luz a mi existir tormentoso desde el primer momento en que se posaron sobre mí. Vuelvo mi mirada de manera que nos abarque a todos y comienzo a narrar la historia, esta vez los recuerdos comienzan a fluir y sorprendentemente ya no tengo miedo, es la primera vez en más de dos siglos que abro la puerta invisible que separa mi vida de los acontecimientos sombríos que rodearon los últimos instantes de mi vida humana y los primeros de mi vida inmortal.

**El pasado...**

Escuchaba la música proveniente del salón principal, a pesar de los inmensos pasillos que lo apartaban de mi habitación, parecía que las paredes y el viento habían entrado en complicidad para hacerme recordar qué día era aquel. A pesar del hecho de que era mi cumpleaños no quería bajar, pero sabía que mis padres lo tomarían como una ofensa personal, en especial mi madre, quien había invitado a los solteros más cotizados de la nobleza para cortejar a su amada hija, quien a su parecer ya estaba muy crecidita como para no estar casada aún.

- Niña Carmen – escuché a mi nana tocar a la puerta suavemente – Su madre la está esperando y pregunta cuánto más se demorará – era exactamente lo que me temía, pero no le daría el gusto, al menos no plenamente, bajaría lo más tarde posible, para así olvidarme del disgusto que significaba para mí encontrarme con esa oleada de pretendientes, que yo bien sabía, solo querían el dinero de la dote.

- Dígale que tuve un incidente con el vestido y que demoraré unos cuantos minutos más nana… hmmm – luego lo pensé mejor – mejor dígale que tardaré un buen tiempo – dije conteniendo una risa juguetona al imaginar la cara enfurecida y enrojecida que pondría al escuchar mi sutil indirecta que en verdad decía _Si es posible no bajaré madre, y si deseas que lo haga tendrás que venir a buscarme_.

- Hay niña pero… ya sabe como se pondrá su madre si le digo eso – dijo mi querida nana con su usual tono de preocupación, cada vez que tenía que hacer frente a una de mis tantas rebeldías.

- Sí nana… lo sé – dije asintiendo detrás de la puerta cerrada y soltando una risita que sofoqué rápidamente, luego escuché los pasos de mi nana alejándose de la habitación – espere… ¿podría decirle algo más? – añadí rápidamente antes de que sus pasos se alejaran por completo.

- Diga usted niña Carmencita – dijo mi nana aparentemente desde medio corredor porque su voz no se escuchaba con mucha claridad.

- Dígale que no se ponga muy roja o los invitados la confundirán con el postre de cerezas y eso sí que sería un predicamento… ¿no nana? – dije sin poder contener la risa ni un segundo más, cosa que tampoco pudo hacer ella porque llegue a escuchar la risotada que soltó.

- ¡Hay niña! – dijo riendo mientras escuchaba a sus pasos desaparecer.

- Hay nana… - dije en un suspiro, sabía que ella no me podía escuchar pero ese suspiro iba más dirigido para mí que para ella, como una queja silenciosa a una realidad que no me agradaba.

Me levanté de la cama y me paré junto al gran espejo que tenía colgado en mi habitación, el vestido de gala que mi madre se había esforzado en comprar era en verdad una joya de colección, diseñado por franceses y realizado con telas provenientes de la india, lástima que tuviese que sufrir por algunas modificaciones por parte de mis inexpertas manos, al menos inexpertas en el área de la costura.

- Perdóname madre… y ejem… vestido – dije con una divertida sonrisa jugando en la comisura de mis labios – pero en cuanto a ti – dije hablándole al traje de gala _En verdad estoy perdiendo mi cordura… hay madre… me estas haciendo flaquear el juicio _– morirás por una causa justa – dije asintiendo, tomé una tijera entre mis dedos y le practiqué una ligera incisión a la fina tela, de manera tal que el traje me quedase suelto, luego descocí uno de los lados haciendo que se viera disparejo y justo en el momento en que me disponía a concluir mi "obra maestra" con un agujero…

- ¡Carmeeeeeeen! – mi madre abrió la puerta bruscamente e irrumpió en la habitación destellando rayos y centellas, en pocas palabras, si no ardía era porque no podía, pero sí que podía ver el humo y vaya que me estaba asfixiando.

- Madre… que… sorpresa – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada de _In fraganti _en los ojos al mismo tiempo que movía la tijera nerviosamente entre mis dedos tratando inútilmente que desapareciera con mis infantiles deseos – Yo estaba… yo esteeee…

- Saboteando tu fiesta – dijo completando mi frase - ¡Eso es lo que estabas haciendo jovencita!

- No madre deja que… deja que te expli… explique – dije tartamudeando

- ¿Y ahora que me vas a decir para darle una explicación a la tijera en tus manos? – humo… puedo jurar que veía humo salir de sus orejas, lo que estaba aumentando mis ganas de salir volando por la ventana _¿¡Porqué rayos no tengo alas! Aunque… una caída desde esta altura no sería tan… ¡pero en qué estoy pensando! _– Contéstame Carmen… qué me vas a decir… - y estoy segura de que eso lo dijo casi rugiendo – ¡seguro estabas cortando tu vestido para arruinarlo! – dijo incriminatoria y acertadamente debo añadir.

- Sí… digo no… lo que quiero decir es que… que… que estaba cortándolo sí, pero no para arruinarlo… digo… lo hacía para… para – _piensa, piensa, piensa ¡piensa!_ – para arreglarlo – _bien pensado _me felicité a mi misma.

- Bueno – dijo de manera más calmada y ciertamente confundida, un efecto que yo usualmente tenía en ella – eso es comprensible – me había salvado _fiufff_ – y ya que veo cuál es la causa de tu demora… te demostraré una vez más que tu madre siempre está pendiente de todo y como sé de tu usual mala suerte con los vestidos en las celebraciones pedí que traigan dos - _¡qu... qu... qué! _

- Esa es… una… maravillosa noticia madre – dije casi llorando de la cólera y con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro.

Posterior a eso mi nana salió de la habitación por encargo de mi madre y trajo el dichoso hermano gemelo malvado de lo que un día fue mi vestido heróico, me lo puse, y bajé a mi inevitable destino, la celebración de mi decimonoveno cumpleaños. Como era de costumbre durante estos aburridos bailes que mi madre solía realizar muy a menudo todas las miradas se volvieron a mi cuando bajé por las escaleras principales, era un martirio tener que sostener la sonrisa y fingir una emoción que en verdad no sentía, pero de eso se trataba todo en sociedad, de fachadas, de caretas, de no ser real, de fingir. Deseaba tanto poder encontrar algo real, pero cada día me hundía más en la desesperanza, me sentía más vacía.

- El es Fernando, el hijo de… - mi madre me había presentado a todos y cada uno de los invitados y me había "escoltado", por no decir jalado con ella, a presentar mis saludos y agradecimiento a todos aquellos que eran amigos de la familia, bueno al menos conocidos de ella porque yo nunca les había prestado la menor atención como para considerarlos mis amigos. Asentí e hice una leve venia a… a… a como se llame, a sí, a Fernando, y continué caminando con mi madre.

- Bueno madre, creo que ya salude hasta a las moscas de esta sala… - dije susurrando a su oído aún manteniendo la falsa sonrisa mientras caminaba.

- No seas impertinente Carmen… aquí no hay ni una sola mosca – dijo en voz suave, reprendedora, y al mismo tiempo seria. Tan típico de ella, no era capaz de captar las indirectas ni las bromas.

- Hmmm… madre, dado el hecho de que no hay nadie más… ¿podría ir y sentarme al lado de mi padre por el resto de la noche? – sabía cual iba a ser las respuesta…

- Por supuesto que n… - pero no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya así que le corté la frase antes de que concluyese el no.

- ¡Gracias madre! Sabía que comprenderías – dije dándole un abrazo y dejándola parada en medio del lugar con una expresión atónita y desconcertada. Caminé a paso acelerado y me senté al lado de mi padre, luego respiré con alivio. Pude observar que una sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro.

- ¿Lograste escaparte hija mía? – dijo riendo suavemente con una mirada afectuosa en sus ojos y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas dándole palmaditas suaves de apoyo.

- ¿Es tan obvio el hecho de mi huida? – pregunte sonriéndole con el único gesto franco y sincero que había sido capaz de expresar en toda la noche. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombre y suspiré.

- Yo te conozco mi pequeña…. te conozco tanto como me conozco a mi mismo, inclusive más diría yo y te quiero… te quiero más que mi propia vida y daría todos los tesoros de este mundo por verte feliz – dijo acunando mi rostro en una de sus manos y posando un beso sobre mi frente, luego dándome una triste sonrisa.

- Oh papá pero si yo – le di un poco de impulso a mi voz para que lo que iba a decir fuese más creíble – si yo soy feliz – dije bajando la mirada por temor a que descubriese la verdad en mis ojos.

- A mi no me puedes engañar mi niña linda… y lo sabes, yo veo – dijo con un aire nostálgico en su voz y levantando mi rostro por el mentón para que lo viese directo a los ojos – yo veo que eres desdichada aquí, es imposible engañar a un viejo roble que ha vivido ya por tantos años.

- Soy feliz cundo estoy contigo – dije honesta y claramente

- Y yo cuando estoy contigo – dijo el sonriendo ampliamente – pero a veces tengo miedo… miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir con esa dicha cuando yo ya no esté acá para asegurarme de que esa bella sonrisa tuya siga iluminando esta tierra.

- Papá no digas eso… - me estremecí ante un cuadro familiar en el que mi padre ya no estuviese presente.

- Lo digo mi niña porque es la irrefutable verdad, no existen seres vivientes que sean inmortales… y sabes… es mejor así, todo es más hermoso porque sabemos que es nuestra única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien – mi padre y su irrefutable sabiduría y razonamiento de la vida siempre viendo la hermosura que inclusive la muerte podía otorgar.

- Bueno… si eso llegase a pasar, tendría que hacerme la mejor amiga de mi madre ¿no lo crees? – ambos comenzamos a reír ante la idea de nosotras dos como mejores amigas, si existía algo más imposible que seres inmortales definitivamente tenía que ser eso.

Mi padre y yo solo nos quedamos observando al baile y riéndonos de ocasión en ocasión de algunos peinados sumamente extravagantes que se encontraban a la moda como resultado de la insoportable moda parisina. Había comenzado a relajarme cuando me percaté de que había llegado alguien más a la fiesta y de que ese alguien se encontraba mirándome. Era un hombre de no más de 25 años, cabello castaño claro y una piel sumamente pálida, tan pálida que le hacía competencia a los acabados de mármol blanco de las paredes, y puedo jurar que de realmente haber habido una competencia la hubiese ganado sin lugar a dudas. Al percatarse el sujeto de que lo había atrapado mirando en mi dirección, una sonrisa se asomó a la comisura de sus labios, no sabía porque pero su sola presencia me causaba calosfríos y unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de la habitación. Traté de tranquilizarme pero esa sensación empeoró cuando ese tipo comenzó a aproximarse, conforme lo hizo, pude apreciar el profundo color rojo carmesí tan vivo de sus ojos, aunque no fue el color lo que generó que el miedo hiele mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, fue su expresión, fue lo que decía con la mirada, era como si… como si quisiese comerme, como si yo fuese la presa y él el predador silente que asecha a su comida. Pensé que se vendría más cerca se quedo parado al costado de la sala de baile, a unos cuatro metros de nosotros, casi como una estatua, ¿cómo podía hacer eso?, ni un solo milímetro de su cuerpo se movía, era como si estuviese congelado en el tiempo. Mi padre noto mis cavilaciones y la tensión del momento al instante, volvió la cabeza en la dirección que yo estaba mirando y se acercó un poco a mi oído.

- ¿En que piensas hija mía? Puedo percibir que algo ha perturbado tu usual calma – dijo con voz ligeramente consternada.

- No es nada padre, no te preocupes… son solo cosas mías, sin sentido alguno – le contesté sin quitar la mirada del caballero de aspecto sombrío.

- Te conozco bien hija y también conozco tu gran intuición… nunca falla, menos cuando se trata de reconocer a las personas por lo que en verdad son - mi padre luego me miro y yo tuve que volver el rostro para mirarlo pero seguía observando a aquel extraño hombre de reojo – Se trata del hombre que está ahí parado ¿verdad?

- Es solo que… tiene… hay algo extraño sobre él… sus ojos, su mirada…. ¿lo conoces padre? – pregunte esperando y casi rogando que así fuese, al menos de esa manera mis miedos tendrían una manera de ser acallados por la cordura o al menos por un argumento válido que me permitiese seguir a lo largo de la noche sin ese desagradable presentimiento que tenía agarrotado en el pecho.

- Hija mía, bien sabes que tu madre fue la que organizó esta fiesta – dijo sonriendo de una manera amena – no conozco a más de la mitad de estas personas – tanto él como yo no pudimos contener la risa debido a la afirmación, de seguro mi madre se había encargado de invitar a toda la nobleza española y a la extranjera que estaba de visita por lo que yo y mi padre éramos los extraños de aquella casa.

- Ay papá… tienes razón, probablemente sea uno de esos nobles extranjeros que mi madre invitó con el fin de buscarme esposo – dije apoyando mi mejilla desganadamente sobre la palma de mi mano

- Mi niña… siempre con esas ganas de… - pensó la palabra por unos instantes – de libertad – nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero creo que tenía razón, yo no me quería casar porque iba a ser una manera de ponerme las cadenas que la sociedad quería imponer a todas las mujeres de la época y yo… y yo no iba a dejar que eso me sucediese, nadie me iba a hacer su esclava, nadie me iba a obligar a ser alguien que no quería ser.

Mi padre y yo luego nos reímos un poco respecto a mis siempre anhelantes deseos de libertad y a mis recurrentes brotes de rebeldía, que según mi madre, eran los culpables del blanco de sus cabellos. Justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme un ras surcó mi espina, el recuerdo de la mirada de aquel hombre vino sin previo aviso a mi mente y me dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Volví la mirada para revisar si aún seguía en aquella posición petrificada que había adoptado hacía un rato. No estaba. Extraño, pero bueno al menos no había una estatua humana en medio del salón, porque eso sí que era escalofriante. Sin embargo el temor seguía ahí y la necesidad de saber su locación exacta se hizo apremiante. Era como si el peligro merodeara a mis alrededores y mi instinto de autoconservación me incitara a ubicar al peligro para así estar, de un modo u otro, segura. No estaba por ninguna parte, al menos mi campo visual no era lo suficientemente amplio o estaban de por medio demasiados obstáculos como para que distinguiese su silueta de entre las de los demás invitados.

Ese pánico ilógico que me inquietaba continuó ascendiendo conforme pasaban las horas. Durante ese transcurso rechacé a unos veinte o treinta pretendientes que deseaban sacarme a bailar y tuve que bailar forzosamente con dos porque mi madre estaba mirando y bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba que se aproximase a "incitar" en mí una participación más activa durante la fiesta. Lastimosamente, ninguno de los sucesos que transcurrieron en esas horas bastaron como para calmar mis alarmantes niveles de ansiedad, necesitaba salir, necesitaba alejarme del baile por unos instantes y estar lo más lejos posible del extraño sujeto que estaba segura aún no había dejado la fiesta.

- Padre iré al balcón que da al jardín por un poco de aire – le dije depositando un beso en su mejilla, las mujeres de la época solían despedirse con venias y ademanes, pero él era mi padre y un trato así me hubiese parecido demasiado distante.

- Ve mi niña… y no te preocupes, yo mantendré a tu madre entretenida para que no se percate de tu ausencia – posó un afectuoso beso en el dorso de mi mano una vez que me había incorporado del asiento y me sonrió conforme me escabullía entre la gente para llegar al amplio corredor que conducía al balcón.

Apenas comencé a acercarme a mi destino y los remolinos de viento fresco comenzaron a arremolinar mis cabellos y a brindarme la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Cuando llegué al balcón el sonido de la música tocada por la orquesta se había hecho casi imperceptible lo que le dio un toque extra de paz al ambiente. Observe los bastos jardines principales y la maravilla que cada planta y cada rincón natural representaban, me quedé contemplando a la elegante pileta de agua que se encontraba situada en el medio y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que estaba nevando. Una serie de pequeñas luces blancas que relampagueaban bajo la luz de la luna caían primero de una manera lenta y pausada, y luego a toda velocidad como bailando con el viento.

Cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre me había mantenido distanciada de las nevadas por temor a que me resfriara, y siempre, solía contemplarlas desde mi ventana con gran pesar. Ahora, sin ninguna vigilancia, deseaba tanto bailar al compás del viento y de los cristales helados, que baje por la pequeña escalera que conectaba al balcón con la entrada a los jardines. Caminé por una senda rodeada de flores y abrí la reja de entrada al _Prado de los Suspiros_ que era el nombre que mi madre le había puesto a uno de los jardines principales. Lo escogí de entre los demás porque era el más cercano a la mansión, pero al mismo tiempo, era el menos visible de todos por la locación del follaje y los matorrales rodeados de inigualables enredaderas florales. Me saqué los zapatos y los dejé a un costado, luego empecé a bailar sintiendo el suave césped en los pies. Bailaba al ritmo de una desconocida canción que mi mente tarareaba en el momento y comencé a observar como la nieve caía sobre mí quedando atrapada en mis cabellos de ébano y adornándolo como diamantes cuya refulgencia era inigualable. Las figuras cristalinas se deshacían cuando mi piel las tocaba y deseaba tanto que no lo hiciesen para poderlas contemplar un poco más. Tenía frío, sí, pero no me importaba, me sentía más libre que nunca, me sentía libre como cualquiera de los elementos que me rodeaba.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo duró todo esto porque a decir verdad estaba tan abstraída por la sensación de emoción y satisfacción que no noté cuando mis cabellos comenzaron a empaparse y a congelarse nuevamente. Hubiese podido estar ahí una eternidad de no haber sido por aquel ruido proveniente de los árboles y arbustos en un principio pensé que se trataba de un animal, porque era imposible que un invitado hubiese llegado hasta aquí, pero…

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunte dando vueltas en el medio del jardín para luego quedarme estática mirando en la dirección de donde había escuchado el ruido por última vez.

De pronto un hombre hizo su aparición, el contraluz de la luna sólo hizo posible que distinguiera una sombra. El miedo, el pavor y el terror recorrieron cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, porque, aunque no le podía ver el rostro, pude reconocer de quien se trataba por la perfecta inmovilidad de su postura. En un primer instante pensé en gritar, pero nadie me escucharía desde aquel lugar tan distante, ni siquiera la música llegaba hasta aquí. Luego pensé en correr, pero justo en ese instante la imagen sombría del hombre comenzó a aproximarse a mí y yo quedé petrificada.

* * *

Sé que no he publicado ninguna nueva historia en mucho tiempo pero la universidad me ha asfixiado este año. Gracias infinitas a todas las chicas que publicaron tan gratificantes reviews en mi historia de Rose vs. Jake, esta se las dedico a ustedes 7, lamento que no sea una comedia pero les prometo que hay una en camino :). Esta fue una idea que voy teniendo desde hace tiempo y al fin logro concluir el primer capitulo, y me siento satisfecha, al menos no es tan mala, espero que les agrade la historia. No se si escribiré la continuación aún, supongo que eso dependerá de los reviews y de los huequitos de tiempo que tenga disponible.

Se despide con cariño...

KBL


End file.
